


I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee!)

by BlazeThePhoenix



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Gen, Incorrect Song Lyrics, Injury, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeThePhoenix/pseuds/BlazeThePhoenix
Summary: A/N: Pretty much a crack fic. I was bored. It starts out dark, but it gets better, I swear!





	I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee!)

The mission went bad. Plain and simple.

An earthquake had rocked Newtech City and the Rangers were sent out to help those who were trapped. For this mission, the Rangers found it easier to stay un-morphed to use their powers.  
One downside to it was the fact that Bridge, the local empath/telepath/psychic, was _very _jittery. He would not stay in place and only took off his gloves to search the collapsed buildings deeper for trapped people.  
Another was that they were unprotected.__

___Jack, Sky, and Bridge were in the ruined lobby of one of the hotels. The Green Ranger was actually still for all of three minutes while using his powers to search the building. Jack and Sky were focused on moving large pieces of debris off some people and helping them outside._  
Then a second earthquake hit, knocking them all to the ground. As the rumbling and shaking faded away, a loud cracking sound became present in the room. Jack and Sky looked at each other before looking at the ceiling. The already-damaged ceiling had stress lines that widened with each sound.  
The Red Ranger swore quietly under his breath, just enough for the Blue Ranger to hear him. But he wasn’t paying attention to his leader. Part of the ceiling started to show signs of collapse and gradually started falling. Sky looked to see if anyone would be caught under it and swore louder.  
The Green Ranger was slowly getting to his hands and knees. A loose piece of debris hit him on the head, hard enough to daze him, but not enough to knock him out.  
“S***! Bridge!” Said young man was directly under the loose chunk of ceiling. Sky hurried to his friend’s side and moved out of the way. The ceiling struck him on the left shoulder and a sicking ‘crack!’ echoed through the lobby. The Blue Ranger gasped in pain and fell to the floor. The sound was enough to snap Bridge out of his daze and he knelt next to the older.  
“Sky!” Jack hurriedly phased through the debris to them. He also knelt and carefully guided the Blue Ranger to lay on his back.  
“Hold still.” Jack, used to living on the streets and having to fix injuries on his own or with Z, expertly and gently felt around the shoulder, arm, and collarbone. “Shoulder’s at least dislocated, it’s swelling too much too fast.” He turned to the youngest male, “make sure he doesn’t move, I’ll get the jeep and call Cruger and the girls.”  
Bridge rapidly nodded, close to panicking himself. He quickly put his gloves back on as Jack ran out. 

___“Jack to Cruger.” The Red Ranger spoke into his comm._  
“ _Go ahead. _” The SPD Commander replied.__  
“We might need medical evac at the Nightly Inn Hotel.”  
“ _What do you mean, ‘might’? You either do or don’t, cadet. _” The Sirian retorted as he reached the Jeep and quickly started it up.__  
“Because I’m not sure if we can move him just yet.” Jack left the jeep running after parking it outside with the back end to the doors.  
“ _Well, find out before you call. _” The growl game in very clearly over the comms. The Red Ranger rolled his eyes and grabbed the first aid kit out of the back.He ran back in to find Bridge and Sky in the same positions. Jack knelt down next to them again and opened the kit. He pulled out the gauze, unrolled a bit, and tested its strength.__  
“Think this would work for a make-shift sling?” The Green Ranger nodded.  
“Yeah, the survival classes actually say to use tape gauze as a sling if there’s no other available material.”  
“Right.” He gently nudged Sky’s right shoulder, gaining a pained groan and making the Blue Ranger look at him. Jack simply held up the roll and gave it a slight shake. “Gotta wrap that up before moving ya. Means ya gotta sit up and move that arm.”  
“And it’s gonna freaking hurt, isn’t it?”  
“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Sky muttered something under his breath, too quiet for them to hear, then gave a tiny nod. Bridge helped his roommate sit up and Jack maneuvered his left arm across his chest and wound the gauze around Sky’s wrist and and neck to form the make-shift sling. The Blue Ranger ended up biting his lip from the pain and eventually tasted blood from his lip. Oops. Oh well.  
“Are you okay?” Bridge asked. Along with many other questions, but Sky only caught that one.  
“Yeah, I will be.”  
“Let’s get you on your feet and in the jeep so we can get you to the docs.” Between Jack and Bridge, but mostly Jack, they got Sky onto his feet and to the jeep. Jack hopped into the driver’s seat as Bridge helped Sky into the passenger seat.  
“You won’t mind if I drive your patrol cycle back to headquarters?” The youngest male asked. The Blue Ranger sighed and stared at him for a few seconds.  
“Be careful.” Bridge grinned and hurried to put his Ranger Cycle on the rack on the back of the jeep.  
“You bet! Meet you back at headquarters!” 

_______________“Jack!” The Red Ranger looked towards where his name sounded from and found the girls running towards him, Bridge a pace behind and Cruger walking. He could tell that Syd was the one who yelled, cause she continued talking, “Bridgey told us what happened! Is Sky okay?!”_  
“Dunno. The docs and Kat took him to x-ray, then to the MRI thingy.”  
“‘MRI thingy’?” Kat retorted as she walked up to the group. “It’s simply called an MRI.”  
“Eh.” Jack shrugged.  
“Anyways, Sky should make a full recovery if he doesn’t use his arm for the next few weeks.”  
“How extensive is the damage, Kat?” Commander Cruger asked, the rest of the rangers wondering the same.  
“His scapula was dislocated and cracked slightly, the top of his humerus broke, and a few tendons were close to tearing.” Syd and Bridge looked a little queasy while Jack and Z exchanged looks.  
“Uhh…what’s the scapula and humerus?” The Yellow Ranger asked.  
“Layman’s terms: shoulder blade and bicep bone. But Dr. Felix says he’s seen worse. They have Sky in for surgery now to reset the bones.”  
“Will we be able to see him?” Syd asked.  
“After he semi-wakes up from the anesthetic, yes. Don’t be surprised if there’s old music playing. Some of the nurses think having music playing helps the recovery process and all we have are older CDs.” Kat left it at that and walked away. Cruger gives a curt nod to the Rangers and left, presumably to the Command Center. The remaining Rangers looked at each other before Syd stopped a passing nurse.  
“Could you let us know when Sky Tate is awake?” She asked.  
“Yes, of course.” The nurse promised. The Rangers, with nothing else to do, went to the rec room to pass the time. 

_______________Z knocked gently on the door as she opened it, Syd and Bridge directly behind her and Jack hanging back. “Sky?”_  
“Come in,” came the slurred response. Jack coughed to hide a laugh. The Blue ranger was sitting up on the bed left shoulder wrapped in the same color of blue as his uniform. The girls immediately sat in the chairs next to the bed and Bridge sat criss-cross on the end of the bed. Jack was content to lean against the doorway.  
“How you doing?” The Yellow Ranger asked.  
“Every thing’s so bright!” He said so seriously. Jack had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.  
“Well, the lights are dimmed as low as they’ll go.” Syd said. Sky pouted.  
“Lame.”  
“Hey, uh, Sky? I just wanna say thanks for pushing me out of the way of that chunk of ceiling.” Bridge said while picking at the sleeve of his uniform jacket, but not meeting the Blue Ranger’s eyes. The older male stared at him with a confused face before it apparently clicked.  
“Ohhhh! That! Pfft,” Sky waved it off with his right hand, “better this happen than having Bridge-pancakes…or would it be Bridge-cakes? Nah, Bridge-pancakes.”  
This time Jack did laugh. “He’s totally spacing out!”  
“It’s the anesthetic, or else he’d still be in pain.” Syd explained.  
“The great Sky Tate can feel pain?” The Red Ranger joked.  
“Present!” The drugged Ranger called out at hearing his name.  
“That wasn’t a role-call.” Z clarified. “And, Bridge? It might be better if you wait to thank him when he’s conscious of what he’s saying.”  
“Oh. Right.” The CD player started a new song and Bridge sat up straighter. “I know this song!” 

_________________‘Yo listen up here's a story_  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to 

_________________I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,_  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die 

_________________I have a blue house with a blue window._  
Blue is the color of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's in and outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me. 

_________________I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,_  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die 

_________________Inside and outside blue his house_  
With the blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
'Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to 

_________________I'm blue da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,_  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die 

_________________I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,_  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die,  
da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die…’ __

___________________The Rangers remained quiet while the song played, Bridge bobbing his head along to the beat. Sky mumbled something, but the others could only assume it was the words to the song._  
Then the song ended and in the pause between songs they heard what Sky was muttering.  
“I’m blue, if I was green I would die…” The other four Rangers stared at him before Jack cracked up and fell on the floor laughing.  
“Sk-Sky, it’s ‘da ba dee da ba die’.” Syd said as she and Z laughed a little quieter while Bridge tilted his head.  
“What’s wrong with green?”  
The girls laughed louder and Jack could hardly breathe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend who legitimately though it was 'If I was green I would die.'  
> Then I thought: 'What if Sky said that and confused the HECK outta Bridge?'  
> Of course, I had to write a story leading up to that...
> 
> Okay, seriously! How the _FREAKING HECK _do you indent the paragraphs!? It's driving me nuts!__


End file.
